Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having organophosphorous hydrolase activity, and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
Description of the Related Art
Organophosphorous compounds are known in the art. In particular some warfare agents are known to be organophosphorous compounds such as the G-type nerve agents such as Sarin, Cyclosarin, and Soman and the V-type nerve agents such as VX. Other organophosphorous compounds are known as pesticides.
It is desirable to be able to decontaminate areas contaminated with such organophosphorous compounds. A polypeptide having organophosphorous hydrolase activity, such as diisopropylfluorophosphatase activity has been suggested for this purpose since such polypeptides are capable of hydrolyzing harmful organophosphorous compounds and thereby converting them to less harmful products.
In WO 99/43791, a diisopropylfluorophosphatase from Loligo vulgaris is disclosed and its potential use for decontamination among other applications is also described.
WO 2009/130285, WO 2010/128115 and WO 2010/128116 disclose other diisopropylfluorophosphatases from Pseudoalteramonas haloplanktis, Octopus vulgaris, and Aplysia californica. 
It is an object of the present invention to provide polypeptides having organophosphorous hydrolase e.g. diisopropylfluorophosphatase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides, in particular having high stability and/or high specific activity.